


Daddy's Little Hunter

by RavenValentino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had just returned from killing a Wendigo when he hears his daughter crying, he notices the baby sitter asleep on the couch. 

"I paid her one thing to do, one thing and she couldn't even do that" He mumbled as he ran up the stairs, but he ran up and sees her in her cot. 

"Aw why are you making all this noise?" Dean cooed, delicately picking her up as if she were made of porcelain, he gently pressed her to his shoulder and bounced her up and down softly till she stopped crying. "That's it" He said laying her down in her cot but as he walked away she began crying again. 

"Hey" He said softly walking over to her, he just placed his hand in the cot and her tiny fingers wrapped around his little finger. "Quite a grip you got there" Dean commented, smiling down at his child, her hazel eyes with a tinge of green matched his, they stared up at him and her crying had ceased, she only just giggled and smiled showing her gums that hadn't even have teeth poking through yet. "Aw my precious little girl, one day when you're older I am going to teach you how hunt and slay the supernatural" He said wiggling his hand that still had her tiny fingers wrapped around his finger. 

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked. 

"Dude what have I told you about sneaking up on me?" Dean said spinning around, snatching his finger away from his daughter making her cry. "Oh Sam look you made her cry!" He exclaimed blaming his brother Sam and returning to his daughter. "Its obvious she doesn't like your face!" His brother half smiled, causing his daughter giggle. "See she agrees" He replied. Sam just padded into the room a little further and leaned over the cot next to Dean. 

"I cant believe she was left on the door step, she's so small" He commented. 

"Good observation" Dean said to his brother. 

"She looks so much like you" He stated. 

"I know, she's my daughter" Dean reminded Sam. They then heard footsteps shuffling downstairs, Dean grabbed the first blade and then padded down the stairs with the blade hell high, his brother Sam following close behind Dean, so much so he could feel Sam's breath on the back of his neck. "Due why do you have to stand so close to me?" Dean asked.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and it was the babysitter so Dean quickly hid the blade behind his back. "Ohl Dean you're home!" She exclaimed, a little surprised by seeing him in his own house. 

"Yes" He replied looking at Sam, almost as if though he was looking for some help for something to say. "Er thank you for looking after my daughter, Jan..." He paused forgetting her name. 

"Claire" She answered.

"Claire, right I was going to say Claire" Dean said, his face began to turn red from embarrassment for not remembering her name. 

"She's an angel your daughter, she sleeps so well!" Claire exclaimed. 

"Then why was she cr..." Dean was cut off as his brother trod on his foot. 

"Thank you, Dean was going to say" Sam answered for his brother who was trying to hide the pain from him stamping on his foot, so Sam bid her goodbye and then shut the door. 

"What the hell did you stand on my foot for?!" He snarled. 

"Because you were being rude Dean, that girl stayed here all night to look after her so show some gratitude" Sam said to him. 

Dean just pushed past his brother and then ran up the stairs to his room for a shower, he stripped off and then turned on the shower, the warm water soaking his body. Sam went to check on his niece who was now sleeping soundly, content with the scene he walked down the stairs and collapsed on to the couch, staring at the picture of him and his brother, he was so glad that he saved Dean when he did as it was a close call and he could have been returning with no brother and his daughter no father.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean just clambered into bed with the baby monitor on his night stand, he could hear his daughters breathing softly through the one in her room. Just as Dean drifted off into the dream world she began crying, but Dean was too deep a sleeper so he wouldn't wake up. Sam was sleeping downstairs in his room and didn't hear her even though he had a baby monitor in his room, all of a sudden heavy breathing could be heard, and then the crying stopped. 

Dean woke with a start and went to check on his daughter, he flicked the light on and her cot was empty. "Sam!" He yelled, Sam panicked and woke up falling out of bed and ran up the stairs, he saw his brother leaning on the side of the cot, his muscles were tensed. 

"What's wrong?" Sam panted from bolting up the stairs. 

"Can you hear that?" Dean asked. 

"No nothing" He replied. 

"Exactly my daughters been kidnapped" Dean said. 

"By who?" Sam asked. 

"If I knew that I wouldn't be standing here right now would I?" He snarled. So Dean stormed to his room and got changed out of his pyjamas and into his clothes, Sam following suit and Dean looked around her room and found claw marks on the windowsill and the glass was broken on the window. "Its a god damn demon!" He exclaimed. 

"What would they want with Naomi?" Sam quizzed his worrying brother. 

"I have no idea" He replied. 

So Dean snatched up his weapons from under his bed and then ran down the stairs to the 67 Chevy raven black impala, he clambered into the drivers seat and Sam next to him in the passengers seat, for once the brothers didn't squabble over music or seating as they were more worried about finding Naomi, they cruised the streets slowly looking for clues, Deans eyes were fixed on the side of the road where he shone his torch looking for clues. 

But to his disappointment he didn't find any, till he saw a shredded fence. "There" He said pointing it out, so Dean took up the first blade from out of the dash board and then walked out. 

"Dean what the...! Where are you going?" His brother half whispered half yelled. 

Sam had no choice but to follow him, so he got out of the car and walked behind his brother. His pistol resting by his side, it was blood thirsty and couldn't wait to see battle. They could hear crunching but couldn't hear the cry of a baby, they stalked to the shredded fence, they could hear snarling and growling, Dean shone his torch towards the noise and as it turned out, it was only a stray dog ripping in to the corpse of a cat. 

The dog looked at them, snarling fangs bared and bloody saliva dripped from in between its teeth. "Nice doggie, good doggie" Dean said starting to back off, the beast turned towards Dean. 

"Dean I think we should run!" Sam suggested. 

"That might be your best idea yet brother" He answered. So they turned tail and ran the dog chasing after them, as soon they reached the car Dean slid over the bonnet and rushed into the drivers seat, while Sam nearly got bit by the rabid creature. 

"Start the car!" Sam yelled. 

"I am trying" Dean said turning the key several times, the engine only sputtered, and the dog clawed at the side of the car scraping the paint off. "Dude seriously watch my paint work!" Dean yelled. 

After one more turn the car roared to life and the journey to find Naomi commenced.


	3. Chapter 3

Naomi was still sat in the arms of the demon who had kidnapped her, she didn't know any different but she stared up at the face of the disfigured demon, it only smiled down to her but the demon laid her on a sacrificial altar and Naomi only just giggled, the demon held a dagger above her little heart, its blade glinting in the candlelight from the dark, dim, dank cave. 

"Dean do you actually know where you're driving to?" Sam asked. 

"Yes, trust me there is no sense like a fathers sense when they are trying to find his child" He answered his brother, not even looking at him and gazing out of the windscreen, they came to the entrance of a cave and funny enough they heard a baby crying. "That's my daughter" he stated racing out of the car with nothing more than a knife. 

He marched into the cave, but saw blood as he entered into the cave which made him panic even more as he thought his daughter was harmed. His senses on overdrive, there is nothing worse than a worried parent, he raced in and didn't give a care in the world and he cut down every demon in front of him without even hesitation, murder or remorse. "I am a coming little lady" He whispered as her cries got louder and louder. 

He saw her laying on an altar but wasn't harmed, so Dean rushed in slitting every demon throat who dared to challenge him, Naomi began crying again. "Shut it up!" A demon yelled. 

"Daddies here Naomi!" Dean yelled reassuring his distressed daughter, Sam came in with a shotgun and began shooting the demons and rescued the poor infant who still wailed in his arms, once all the demons were dead he handed Naomi to her dad, who just rocked her in his safe arms. "You're safe now" He said kissing her head, her crying ceased immediately as she heard his familiar voice, she curled up in his arms and slept peacefully.

"Aw!" Sam cooed, so both boys soon made their way home and that night Dean laid in his bed with his daughter sleeping on his chest, they had been inseparable since they got home because when Dean went to have a shower she cried all the time, even if Sam tried to distract her with her toys and his singing but once she was back in Deans arms, she fell silent and slept.

"I know a daddies girl when I see one" Sam commented leaning on his brothers threshold of his bedroom. 

"Yeah I know, she'll be a great hunter when she's older" Dean stated. 

"That she will" Sam agreed. 

"Hunting and killing things is a family business" Dean reminded his brother. 

"That it is!" Sam agreed. "Did you want me to put her in herbed?" Sam asked. 

"No, she wont like it and will detest by crying, just allow her to stay here" He said resting his hand gently and protectively on his daughters back. Dean knew it had been a close call but was happy to have her home again and safe in a house they both knew so well.


End file.
